With the rapid development of remote control technologies, as important input devices for electronic devices, remote controls become quite popular. There may be a large variety of electronic devices, for example, television sets, set-top boxes, and air conditioners, in one location; and accordingly, there are also many types of remote controls for these electronic devices. This causes many inconveniences to operators. For the foregoing problem, a solution is proposed in the prior art, in which one remote control may obtain, according to operations of an operator on the one remote control and corresponding buttons on another remote control, a correspondence of key value information between buttons on the one remote control and buttons on the another remote control, so as to implement that the one remote control can control two or more electronic devices. For example, an operator may separately press corresponding buttons on remote control A and remote control B, for example, the operator presses button C on remote control A, and the operator presses button D on remote control B; then, remote control A may receive key value information of button D sent by remote control B. Then, remote control A may set key value information of button D to the key value information of button C according to a correspondence of key value information between button C and button D, so that the operator can implement information input to an electronic device corresponding to remote control B by performing an operation on button C on remote control A rather than performing an operation on button D on remote control B.
However, because operations need to be simultaneously performed on two remote controls, decreases in operation efficiency and operation reliability are caused.